We've been there
by Ame-Desuu
Summary: SasuSaku "Ridiculous," Sasuke muttered subconsciously. Ridiculous how Sakura thought that she could break up with him just like that and think that was the end of it. No relationship was over until he said it was.


We've been there

Chapter 1- In which he realizes

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, running a hand through her hair. "Do you think I did the right thing? Breaking up with Sasuke, I mean."

Ino turned around to face her, "You broke up with Sasuke?"

"Well, you told me to."

"I suggested that you talk to him about how he was acting, not to break up with him!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura let out a sigh. "I don't know, I guess I just thought it was the smart thing to do at the time," she said, letting her head drop.

Ino placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know you're my best friend and I'll support you no matter how stupid the decision you make is."

Sakura chuckled. "Thanks, Ino."

Ino stood up and walked over to the closet. "So, what did he say when you told him?"

"He didn't really say anything, just the typical, 'hn'," Sakura said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, you know what we should do tonight to get this all off your mind?"

"Hm?"

"We should go clubbing!"

"Clubbing?" Sakura asked. "I don't know, I'm really not in the mood for this kind of thing right now. I was just thinking about staying home and ordering some takeout, maybe watch some TV."

"Sakura, you've been locked up in your apartment for the past week. You have to get out sooner or later," Ino said.

"Well, I'd have to pick later."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're going out," she said, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her out of the room.

-

"She broke up with you?"

"Hn, Naruto, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Sasuke rested his face on his hand.

"Well, I'd be a liar if I said that you didn't deserve it." Naruto plopped down on the seat beside Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Just shut up, will you?"

"I mean, the way you've been treating her, I'm surprised she didn't go running for the hills after the first month."

Sasuke crumpled the empty can of coke he was holding and slammed it down on the counter. "I'm leaving," he said, standing up. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and swiftly walked out of the apartment.

 "Oi! Teme, are we still going clubbing tonight?" When Naruto didn't get an answer, he continued. "Well, okay, see you there!"

Sasuke stood in front of the 17th floor elevator, deep in thought. What Naruto had said to him had finally processed in his mind. While what he said rang true, he had never expected that Sakura would be the one to end it. Innocent Sakura, who had been head over heels in love with him. Sasuke frowned and impatiently pressed down on the button signaling for the elevator.

Failing, to notice the out of order sign that was taped onto the elevator door, Sasuke drowned himself in his thoughts again.

"Ridiculous," Sasuke muttered subconsciously. Ridiculous how Sakura thought that she could break up with him just like that and think that was the end of it. Sasuke took a deep breath in. No relationship was over until he said it was.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He covered his face with the palms of his hand and let out a sigh. He hated to admit it but he had always thought that things would actually work out with Sakura. Sasuke had even read all the books about love that Naruto had gave him. The books never made any sense to him, but he gave them try. On one particular day, he had left work early, went home, and covered the floor with rose petals. He had attempted to cook up something delicious and even went as far as to light scented candles that he had found lying around in his apartment. Though, the smell of the candles always triggered his allergies and made him sneeze, he decided that he would ignore it for the time being. When Sakura got home and saw the rose petals, the first thing she asked him was if someone had broken into the house. After seeing the dinner and the candles, a blush had spread across her cheeks, she then went on to ask him if he was sick.

Needless to say, the romantic dinner by candlelight failed epically, and the books had not helped him one bit.

"Fucking elevator," Sasuke said, and then proceeded to repeatedly press down on the elevator button.

"Sorry, sir." A man dressed in a tacky uniform with a mop in hand walked up behind him. "The elevator's unavailable at the moment. I'm afraid you're going to have to take the stairs," the man said, gesturing to the 'Out of order' sign on the elevator.

Sasuke swore under his breath and walked to the stairwell. This was so not his day.


End file.
